Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vending machines. The term "vending machine" in the present application is intended to cover machines arranged to rent a re-usable articles, such as a video tape cassette, and accept its return. Additionally such a machine may be arranged to vend such articles.
In such machines it is necessary, for various purposes, to sense whether the containers in which the individual articles are stored are open or closed and whether or not there is an article in any particular container.
Micro-switches have been used for this purpose which are operated by engaging the containers and/or by passing through a hole in the container wall to engage an article therein.
Malfunction of the micro-switches or interference with the micro-switches by a defrauder who is able to operate them from outside the machine could cause loss of articles from the machine.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a vending machine in which sensors are provided, primarily to ascertain whether or not an article is in a container but optionally to find out whether a container is in its open or closed state and which cannot be operated in an unauthorised way or which at least are extremely difficult to operate in an unauthorised way.